Cry no more
by Pseulzang
Summary: Ella esta apunto de casarse con un hombre que no la ama y el no permitirá que ella contraiga nupcias, fic suixkarin…dedicado a Derama17 :3


Konichiwa! Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado

Discúlpenme si es algo confusa, lo que paso fue que esto iba ha ser un fic largo, pero me tranque cuando iba por el capi 4 así que lo resumí e hice un one-shot

Derama17-onee-Chan espero que te guste la historia

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Konoha, el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el cielo haciendo que este tomara una gama de colores desde el naranja hasta el rosa, era una vista espectacular con la cual se estaban deleitando unas personas en la iglesia de esa pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha mientras esperaban la llegada de los novios para así dar paso a una ceremonia de bodas.

Entre toda esa gente se podía observar a un joven de cabellos blancos con destellos azulados, su nombre era Hoozuki Suigetsu, el cual se encontraba recostado sobre una pared muy preocupado.

Estoy seguro que es mío, no hay dudas – decía para si mismo aquel joven – ella no puede casarse – pronunciaba mientras apretaba sus puños.

Suigetsu te encuentras bien – le decía Juugo a su compañero mientras a paso lento se acercaba a el.

Tu que crees – decía mientras sus ojos se enfocaba mas en el hermoso horizonte que en su amigo

… - Juugo se quedo pensado su respuesta un segundo, para luego decir – pienso que deberías hablar con ella

¡Estas loco!, como se te ocurre decir eso – dijo algo exaltado - ella es la que debería hablar conmigo

Bueno solo espero que se apure, porque solo quedan dos hora para que comience la boda – dijo Juugo situando su vista en el reloj que estaba en la torre mas alta de aquella iglesia.

Suigetsu al oír las "sabias palabras" de su compañero de equipo empezó a correr sin rumbo aparente y sin brindarle ninguna explicación a Juugo quien había quedado algo sorprendido por la acción que había realizado aquel chico.

* * *

Que bueno que todavía me queda el vestido – se decía a si misma una chica de cabellos y ojos tan rojos como la sangre mientras se miraba en un espejo, Karin era su nombre.

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco estilo top con un cinturón rojo justo debajo de sus hermosos senos.

¡Señor lo siento pero no puede pasar! – se podían oír los gritos de la recepcionista detrás de la puerta

¿Y quien me lo va ha impedir?, ¿usted? – alguien le respondió

Karin abrió los ojos al oír aquella voz – no puede ser….es…es…

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un chico todo sudado y con la respiración agitada por el largo camino que había recorrido – tenemos que hablar – le dijo Suigetsu a karin en un tono muy serio

Suigetsu cerró la bendita puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara, ni escapara. Dio un paso y karin retrocedió.

Que se te ofrece – dijo al tiempo que su mirada se volvía gélida y tomaba una postura desafiante

No te puedes casar – decía mientras la apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo – se que te vas casar con Kaoru por que estas embrazada y también se que el bebé que estas esperando es mío.

¡Mhp!, se nota que tienes mucha imaginación – le dijo y desvío su vista hacia la ventana de la habitación

Suigetsu aprovechando que Karin se había distraído y se abalanzó sobre ella, la aprisiono contra la pared quedándole a solo centímetros la ventana que les brindaba los últimos rayos de sol.

Dime, que ganas con casarte con un hombre que no te ama, mejor dicho que ni siquiera te aprecia – le hablaba a Karin quien estaba empezando a derramar lagrimas – dime que harás cuando se de cuenta que no es su hijo…

¡No tiene por que enterarse! – grito e intento separarse de Suigetsu, pero el la tenia firmemente sujetada

Por favor karin, tu bien sabes que Kaoru no es Ningún idiota, no podrás evitar que el lo sepa como tampoco podrás evitar que el te siga engañando – decía Suigetsu acercando mas su rostro al de karin haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su rostro y provocaban que los recuerdos le embargaran su mente…

_Suigetsu no creo que sea correcto hacerlo aquí – pronunciaba una karin muy excitada producto de los ardientes besos que le proporcionaba su compañero en el cuello_

_No te preocupes… no pasa nada – decía empezando a bajar su mano hasta llagar a su trasero y apretándolo can rudeza._

_Karin soltó un leve quejido de placer mientras Suigetsu la levanta del suelo con sus ágiles mano y la pegaba contra la dura pared._

_Kaoru puede… llegar en cual…quier momento – intentaba decir la chica mientras empezaba a besar a su compañero de cama._

_Suigetsu dejo de basarla repentinamente y la vio a los ojos con mucha lujuria y firmeza – sabes muy bien que el tiene conocimiento de nuestra "relación" y poco le importa y eso que eres su novia – hizo una pequeña pausa al ver otra vez en sus ojos como resbalaban unas traviesas lagrimas de tristeza, le dolía ver a su karin así._

_Yo se que...que…el…me qui-_

_No, el no te quiere, tu mas que nadie sabes que el te engaña con cualquier mujerzuela que se le cruce por el frente, en cambio yo te amo – dacia mientras pegaba su mejilla contra la de ella y le susurraba al oído – hemos sido amantes por mucho tiempo y ya me canse de esto, Karin vámonos lejos de este pueblo… cásate conmigo… quiero que seas mi mujer._

_Ella lo miro con indecisión para luego besarle con mucha intensidad, parecía que ella iba ha aceptar su propuesta..._

_Este de tanta felicidad la recostó sobre la cama y tuvieron una de las mejores noches de su vida…_

Karin desvío su cabeza y entonces pudo observar la infinidad de estrellas en aquel oscuro firmamento, pero algo faltaba y ese algo era la aperlada luna la cual estaba ausente en ese momento al igual que "su novio" Kaoru la había abandonado tantas veces.

Que dices – las repentinas palabras de Suigetsu la asustaron un poco – nos vamos – termino de decir y se separo de ella, luego le extendió la mano a hacia Karin.

La chica acerco su mano lentamente a la de su amante y la detuvo a solo milímetros de llegar a tocarla – solo con una condición

Cual –

Que ni siquiera se te ocurra engañarme… o sino yo personalmente me encargare de que te arrepientas de haber nacido – dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra

El la abrazo y sin titubear la beso como tantas veces lo había hecho, era cierto que Karin era un poco regañona y gritona, pero el la quería tal como era y no la cambiaria por ninguna otra y jamás dejaría que una solo lagrima se derramara de su angelical rostro.

* * *

La gente salía algo cansada y sorprendida de la iglesia de Konoha, mientras que en el altar se encontraba el novio muy enojado.

¡Oye amigo! – Le gritaba Naruto al chico que estaba en el altar, este solo lo volteo a ver – te dejaron como novio e ` pueblo, vestido y alborotado

* * *

Gracias por leer este desastre y Espero sus reviews X3


End file.
